A New Start
by Pinky5200
Summary: A sequel to "Only to realize..." After 2 years, he's READY!


For the first time, he was nervous. He's not at all sure of what to do...It has been about two years since he got back to Konoha. It seems like all his bonds with his friends have been restored. Everything's back to the way they were or maybe even better. After all that had happened six years ago, his life then couldn't compare to his life now. He has to admit it, he was happy. Happiest he has ever gotten after the incident that happened to his clan, all because of her...she saved him from the depths of darkness he had begun to fall in to. So now he's here, waiting for her outside her house.

"**Sakura**! Hurry up will you!? We're going to be late!" He yelled as he landed three heavy, loud knocks on her door.

"Hang on!" The pink-haired-kunoichi yelled back. He could hear her running down the stairs and a few keys jingling as she opened the door, revealing the man behind her door. The tall, dark, and handsome, Sasuke Uchiha.

He stared at Sakura for awhile. She was wearing a petite, strapless, scarlet dress. Her hair was simply combed, framing her face, and a small black pin withheld her hair back, showing the gleam in her emerald eyes. She looked beautiful, and she sparkled in his eyes. Then he imagined how he looked like, he was wearing the usual white collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol at the back of it, and black pants, and his hair looked the same. Then she smiled at him, and he only smirked at her.

"You took **long**." He stated, leading Sakura out of her house, trying to sound irritated.

Sakura giggled and said, "Worth the wait wasn't it?"

"Don't even think..." He replied, blushing, and looking away.

At that, Sakura grabbed his arm, even though the Uchiha effortlessly tried to shrug her off. They walked to their destination silently.

As they arrived at their destination, Sasuke held Sakura's hand. It was some kind of party for the Leaf ninja's from their generation, including the senseis— Oh the thought of it made Sasuke's head ache, so many people he thought.  
"_Maybe tonight's not the right time to do this...There are too many people that would witness if he did._" The Uchiha thought to himself, painfully seeping in the thought.

A blonde boy suddenly jumped up in front of them, all full of joy. Clearly he was too hyped up. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke-chan! Why are you guys so late? The party's already started half an hour ago!" Naruto yelled. Then he looked to Sakura. "Did Sasuke pick you up late, Sakura-chan?" then he looked at the Uchiha, "Oi Sasuke! Why the hell did yo—"

"Sorry Naruto, I just took long. I'm sorry we're late." Sakura interrupted him. She then looked at the man accompanying her, he was glaring at Naruto, but as soon as he felt that she was staring at him he glanced at her.

"Is that true?! Wow, then I guess its no biggy then, huh? Hahaha!" The blonde left them and walked back to Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun...let's sit?" The kunoichi asked him shyly.

The Uchiha replied with a, "Hn." and a nod. He hadn't need to wonder why Sakura acted so shy tonight, she was always shy when she was wearing a short dress and going out in public. So he took her to the table with the "Team 7" tag placed on it.

Kakashi and Naruto were arguing loudly as usual. Sakura stood up and walked to Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten. Sasuke stayed at his seat, observing everything around him, and trying to stay calm between the two bickering men in front of him. The conversation Sakura and the other girls had, had seemed brief, as Sakura made her way back, seated next to Sasuke.

Despite Sasuke being back, Sai was still put in team 7, and was now approaching their table waving to the two bickering men before them.

"Sai! you made it!" The pink-haired-kunoichi yelled as Sai sat down, with a big smile upon her face.

The Uchiha thought that she looked beautiful, smiling so heartfully. But then he became jealous...jealous that _Sai_ and Sakura were talking so much. He has never seen Sakura converse with another man so much, and had so much fun. He decided to look away with a smirk. However, Sakura must have noticed her partner's sudden change of mood. He seemed upset and bored.

Kakashi and Naruto stopped bickering, as Kakashi left the table, acknowledging Naruto's defeat, and walking over to the other senseis that gathered at the back table. Naruto then left his seat as well and walked over to his partner, Hinata.

Sakura excused Sasuke and herself from Sai, and took Sasuke's hand and dragged him away from the table.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked bitterly. "Don't you want to stay there and keep _**flirting**_ with _**Sai**_?!" He said even more bitterly, as he removed Sakura's hand from his.  
Sakura stared at him wide-eyed and suddenly hugged him tight. "_**You**_were jealous? Of _**me**_? Sasuke, I would never flirt with anyone else but you, and you know that!"

"Yeah...well...you seemed awfully happy talking to Sai..." He replied, slowly moving his hands to hug Sakura as well.

Then she noticed that everyone was already staring at them two, as they stopped in front of them.

Kiba whistled at the sight of them two hugging in front of all of them. Sasuke quickly glared at him, and then realized that he had to do something.

Sakura quickly broke away from their embrace and tried to drag Sasuke out of their, but Sasuke stopped her and looked at her straight in her eyes, telling her 'no'.

"Sakura..." He began, staring into Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes. "When I came back, I've been wanting to do something..." By then, everyone was already fully in tuned, watching them. Sakura tried to speak, but Sasuke brought his finger up to her lips, stopping her, while holding her in his arms.

"I thought then, it was inappropriate to ask you. We have just begun to restore our friendship, and I was afraid of rejection...But now..." He trailed off, digging a hand in his right pocket and pulling out something. He kept it in his hand, closed, and he continued. "I think we have had enough time doing just that. I want...you. You Sakura Haruno." He opened his hand, revealing a small black box. He slowly opened it and continued, "Would you, Sakura Haruno, accept my proposal? Marry me?"

Sakura smiled, the biggest smile he had ever seen her with. Tears of joy dropped down her cheeks.

Sasuke sighed. "Is that a 'yes' then, Haruno?" He asked trying to sound annoyed, but failed as he smiled back at Sakura.

"Y—yes!" she exclaimed loudly, and ran into Sasuke's arms.

"Well then...you better get used into being called a different name, Mrs. Uchiha." Sasuke said, tyring to hide the smile that came upon his face.

Sakura held him close, not wanting to let go. She stared into his onyx eyes and kissed him deeply. Everyone was still watching them, Kiba gave them another whistle. This made Sasuke break off their kiss, glaring at Kiba, and now blushing. Sakura continued to look at him.

"_Is this really the Sasuke I knew before? He's changed so much...He showed no interest in me at all before and now...look at where we are..." _Thought the pink-haired-kunoichi. She gave Sasuke another gleeful smile and he in return took her hand and led her out of sight from everyone elses.

"What are you planning to do now, Mr. Uchiha?" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke was still blushing, and he tried to avoid Sakura's eyes. He stumbled on what words to say.

"I...err...—" He paused and met her gaze. "I really don't know," he admitted, resting his forehead on hers. "I wasn't sure if you would accept..."

Sakura was shocked and kissed him. "Well now that I accepted...what now?" she smiled.

He smiled back at her keeping his onyx eyes locked in her emerald eyes. "All I could think of...is to live my life with you— a new start." He looked at her admiringly and kissed her deeply.


End file.
